Faites un voeu Professeur
by Occlumensia
Summary: Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?
1. Stefan Sick

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M.  
_

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

* * *

**Faites un voeu professeur**

**1.**

Severus se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tournant en rond, les pans de sa robe de sorcière volant autour de lui, lui donnant un réel air de prédateur. Son regard sombre voyageait à travers la pénombre à la recherche de proie peu maligne en pleine exploration nocturne. Depuis que l'homme au caractère peu aimable avait rencontré deux adolescents aux hormones en ébullition, il ne supportait plus le terme d' ` exploration nocturne ´ même si ce terme allait le mieux pour ce genre d'activité.

Une proie rentra alors dans son champs de vision. D'après la petitesse, la silhouette fine, la démarche décontracté, la main déterminé tenant la baguette qui éclairait le chemin, Severus put deviner que Potter était une nouvelle fois prit d'insomnie ou de somnambulisme - d'après ses dires en troisième années - choses qu'il n'avait malheureusement pour le Gryffondor jamais cru.

Severus marcha à un rythme calme et lent, mais ne perdant pas sa proie du regard, mettant une distance juste suffisante pour ne pas être vu ni entendu. Le Serpentard se félicitait d'avoir trouvé le sort qui le rendait invisible à toute entité comme le parchemin des Maraudeurs - Remus avait fini par avouer quand Severus lui posa la question après avoir malencontreusement mis du Véritasérum dans sa tasse de thé - et qu'il savait parfaitement que Potter l'avait en main comme à chaque sortie nocturne.

Le professeur de Potion refusait que le Gryffondor s'aperçoive tout de suite de sa présence. Il voulait tout d'abord connaitre la raison de cette sortie quelque peu hors règle scolaire. Ainsi, il fut emmené jusqu'au septième étage et devant une tapisserie étrange. Il vit Potter passer trois fois devant l'horreur accroché au mur avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse sous les yeux incrédules de Severus qui vit son élève disparaitre dans une pièce inconnu. Il voulut le suivre, mais la porte disparu dès qu'il toucha la poignet.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, son cerveau aux performances supérieur au commun des mortels trouvant facilement la solution. Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie, mais rien ne vint. Il soupira, fit les cent pas, réfléchissant. Puis une pensée anodine vint perturbé ses réflexions. ` Pourquoi ne suis-je plus un de ces étudiants ? Tout était simple à ce moment là. Je voudrais seulement revivre une année à Poudlard en tant qu'élève sans Black, Lupin et compagnie !´

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche lorsque la porte apparu, se reprenant avant de franchir le seuil, annonçant d'une voix clair, basse et mielleuse à souhait. Des accents menaçant franchissant ses lèvres.

- Monsieur Pot ...

Severus regarda la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait. Aucune trace de Potter. Seulement une grande machine dans une pièce vide. Il sortit sa baguette, près face à la menace que doit représenter la machine. Il lança plusieurs sorts à la chose métallisé. Il vit alors un panneau, apparaissant devant son regard à la suite de son interrogation muette face à la nature de cette machine.

` Votre plus grand souhait est près à être réalisé,

Monsieur Severus Snape, montez et faites un avec la machine,

Votre plus grand vœu est à votre porte.´

Severus n'hésitait pas. Il avait une force en lui, un courage faisant honte à sa maison l'habitant sans cesse. Severus Snape était un homme fort qui savait pertinemment que tout dans sa vie était raté, que sa vie se résumait à des suites d'erreur. Une de plus ? Qu'importe après tout. Personne ne serait triste de sa disparition. Mais son plus grand souhait ? Qu'elle est -il ?

Severus prit place dans la machine, il allait le découvrir. Il actionna l'objet de métal et ferma les yeux sous la demande vocal. Il se vida l'esprit et sentit des fourmillements dans ses membres. Severus ferma les yeux, redoutant de les rouvrir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il souhaitait et donc les conséquences de son acte. Lorsqu'il comprit que tout était fini, il grimaça. Son plus grand souhait n'était pas de mourir, car il était vivant, ou cette machine était simplement bidon. Cette pensée rassurante en tête, il se leva et se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait rapetissé. Il voulut ardemment un miroir et un apparu face à sa tête. Il recula avant d'hurler d'une voix qui muait toujours.

Dix sept ans. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans maintenant. Il repensa à la phrase qu'il s'était dit lorsque la porte apparaissait. Faire une année à Poudlard en tant qu'élève et l'année venait tout juste de commencer, la veille en réalité. Il était dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou. Il se revoyait, ses cheveux bruns un peu plus court qu'adulte, dix centimètres en moins - tout le monde riait de lui et il n'avait fait qu'une grande poussée de croissance vers dix-neuf vingt ans - ainsi il n'atteignait même pas le mètre soixante et onze !

Son teint était pâle, cadavérique à cause de l'horreur de la situation mais au moins il avait toujours une chose que l'âge lui avait donné et qui était resté. La froideur et la haine dans son regard onyx.

Severus sortit précipitamment de la salle, rejoignant le bureau du directeur Dumbledore à trois heures du matin pour lui annoncer qu'une machine dangereuse était entrée dans sa vie et qu'il serait surement un sale gamin boutonneux pendant un certain temps et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas enseigner dans des conditions pareils.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand des mages, se retrouva donc avec un Severus de dix-sept ans irrité aux côtés de lui, le réveillant par des cris outrés. Albus, dans sa grande gentillesse et bonté lança un sort de mutisme au professeur qui attrapa sa propre baguette pour défaire le sort et hurler une nouvelle fois sur son supérieur.

- JE NE SUIS QU'UN SALE GAMIN BOUTONNEUX ! QU'ATTENDEZ VOUS ! CHANGEZ CET ÉTAT DE FAIT IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS ...

- Qu'est ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état Severus ? Mon bon ami, je ne peux vous aider sans en savoir un peu plus.

Et Severus narra sa virée nocturne et tout ce qui s'était passé. Au final, Dumbledore avait un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants, Severus avait un mal de crâne et un pur sentiment de honte.

- Je vois que la solution est simple. Vous allez faire partis des étudiants. Lorsque votre plus grand souhait changera, car il changera lorsque vous aurez accomplis ce que vous aviez voulus, vous pourrez revenir en tant qu'adulte.

- Comment pourrais-je être ... étudiant ! On me reconnaitra à coup sûr !

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller et l'agita, changeant l'apparence de Severus. Ainsi le jeune homme qu'était devenu le maître des potions ne changea pas de taille mais ses cheveux bruns se raccourcissaient, son nez prit une taille tout à fait normal, gardant tout de même son apparence crochu, son teint prit une couleur plus doré, ses yeux changeant en un marron virant sur le rouge en une pâle imitation de ceux d'un lord noir vaincu un an plus tôt. Seul le regard remplit de haine aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de quelqu'un.

- Vous serez répartit demain ou plutôt ce matin, laissez moi dormir encore un peu, merci mon vieil ami et surtout ne dites rien à personne !

Severus grogna et s'en fut. Comme si il allait dire quoique ce soit à quelqu'un ! Soudain, le Serpentard se souvint de Potter. Il l'avait perdu de vue ! Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pourrait même pas lui enlever des points car il avait perdu son statut de professeur -provisoirement heureusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient remplis d'élèves pressés. Severus Snape qui n'était pas un grand matinal resta au creux de ses draps, dans les cachots. Il regarda avec dépit le tas que formait les vêtements d'étudiants que lui avaient apportés Dobby sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. C'était simplement injuste ! Severus se leva, grelotant sous le froid du sol de marbre, s'habillant hâtivement.

Il rejoignit la Grande Salle justement lorsque Dumbledore se levait pour annoncer l'arriver d'un nouvel étudiant qui venait d'Allemagne et qui était arrivé hier soir à cause d'un problème survenu lors de son transport. Malheureusement il n'était arrivé un jour au retard et allait donc se faire répartir pour finir ses études à Poudlard en septième année.

Lorsque les paroles furent épuisés, des murmures s'élevèrent parlant du nouveau qui était d'une beauté hors du commun. Ce n'était pas une bombe, non, mais il était attirant avec ses yeux rougeâtre, son teint finement doré, ses cheveux bruns tombant dans sa nuque à la manière du chanteur japonais moldu du groupe Sid.

Severus vit les regards appréciateurs sur sa personne et il cacha au mieux sa gêne comme le parfait Occlumens qu'il était. Il traversa alors avec grâce la Grande Salle comme à son habitude pour s'assoir cette fois sur le tabouret où un choixpeau allait décider de sa maison.

- Severus Snape ! Cria le choixpeau dans son esprit, silencieux pour le reste de la salle. Joli apparence ! Je pense que pour le choix de la maison tu te doutes de laquelle ?

- Mettez moi à Serpentard et on n'en parle plus, siffla méchamment mentalement le jeune potionniste.

- Mais tu n'iras pas à Serpentard ! J'ai toujours dis que tu avais ce courage, CE courage ! Celui que seul un Gryffondor peut avoir. Tu as la mauvaise fois des Serpentards, oh oui et les plans tordus aussi mais tu ne peux pas vivre sans connaitre la folie Gryffondorienne !

- Tout mais pas ça ! paniqua Severus, son visage se crispant. Je ferais tout, mais pas Gryffondor.

- J'avais déjà hésité la dernière fois et c'est à cause de tes supplications que je t'ai laissé aller à Serpentard mais aussi parce que je savais ce qui se passerait si je ne t'y mettais pas. Mais tu n'as plus de paternel jouant de ceinture alors ...

Un silence de plomb se fit entendre, la Grande Salle se demandant pourquoi le nouveau avait l'air de vouloir assassiner le choixpeau et que le bout de tissus qui n'avait apparemment pas prit sa décision encore, semblait très fier de lui.

- GRYFFONDOR, hurla le Choixpeau.

Severus se jura de lui faire payer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors où une foule d'élève applaudissait en hurlant leur bonheur, un saleté de rouquin lui faisant de la place pour qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés et en face ... de Potter et Granger ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! Severus voulut se taper la tête contre la table ou plutôt taper la tête de Ronald Weasley -son cher voisin de table- et l'écraser contre la paroi en bois. Ce serait bien plus agréable. Severus s'était résolut à cette option quand la voix de Potter s'éleva jusqu'à lui.

- Snape n'est pas là. Vous pensez qu'on pourrait échapper à son cours ?

Sans aucun doute, pensa amèrement Snape. Il eut alors un sourire diabolique. Il allait savoir tout ce que ces abrutis disaient sur lui et leur ferait payer plus tard ! Un rire pouvant faire trembler le Lord Noir lui même dansa dans son esprit.

- Qui est Snape, demanda t-il détestant sa voix à peine mué.

- Un gros connard, ricana Ronald.

- Ron ! Souffla Hermione. Ne parle pas ainsi de ton professeur ! Le professeur Snape nous enseigne les potions et n'a pas une façon très pédagogique de le faire. Il effraie les élèves et je pense qu'il cherche plus à leur prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de mauvais qu'à leur apprendre quelque chose. Et il fait preuve d'un grand favoritisme pour les Serpentards car il est directeur de cet maison. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter ainsi Ronald Weasley !

Potter rit et cela irisa les poils de Severus qui se souvenait enfin du nom et prénom que Dumbledore l'avait affublé.

- Tu t'appelles comment déjà, souffla Harry laissant ses deux meilleurs amis se crêper le chignon.

- Stefan Sick.

Harry opina trouvant mignon le nouveau, surtout avec son regard rougeâtre et cet expression ! Cela ressemblait à du dégout mélangé avec de la haine, de la peur, de l'indifférence et de la curiosité. Il avait l'air d'un chaton perdu et il se promettait de l'aider ! Harry lui sourit.

- Bien ! Ah ! Voilà ton emplois du temps ! Hermione et Ron étaient ... occupés quand le directeur voulait le leur remettre alors il me l'a passé pour toi. Tu as exactement les même cours que moi alors tu pourras me suivre et je te montrerais où se trouve les cours !

Severus pensa à deux choses simultanément. Albus avait su qu'il finirait à Gryffondor de un, de deux, il devait faire semblant de ne pas connaitre les emplacements des salles et donc il devrait suivre Potter comme un toutou à sa mémé.

- Tu me montreras une seule et unique fois. J'ai une bonne mémoire, je n'aurais ainsi pas l'obligation de te suivre sans cesse.

Severus avait du mal avec le tutoiement surtout en pensant que c'était à Potter qu'il parlait ainsi. Et curieusement, il vit la tristesse parcourir les traits du jeune homme qui opina. Car Harry avait espéré que le jeune homme le suivrait, resterait avec lui, lui faciliterait la possibilité d'être un ami, voire plus ? Les hormones du brun à lunettes étaient en ébullition en ce moment et surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay. Et le fait de n'avoir même pas embrassé une seule fois un garçon l'exaspérait. Il voulait se trouver quelqu'un de beau, intelligent, fougueux et près à lui apprendre tout en matière de péché de chair. Malheureusement, un futur amant parfait n'était pas facile à dégoter. Et il espérait secrètement que ce super amant était face à lui. Mais petit problème ! Il pouvait ne pas être gay et être non intéressé par le sale gamin qu'il était ! Et Harry ne voulait pas d'un amant qui ne le voyait que comme le Survivant-qui-avait-enfin-sauvé-le-monde-comme-sa-destiné-lui-avait-prédit.

- Oh, je ... comme tu veux, bafouilla Harry. Si tu as besoin d'aide ...

Harry se leva, le visage défait. Severus, curieux comme ce n'était pas décemment permis, lu dans son esprit son souhait d'être ami avec lui et même plus. Ami ? Severus y pensa comme une possibilité puis ...définitivement hors de question. Il était impossible que lui et Harry - POTTER - soient associés d'une manière différente que pires ennemis !

- On commence avec Potion, siffla Severus, tu m'y emmènes ?

Harry lui sourit heureux et opina, laissant Hermione et Ron qui allaient surement se refaire une séance bécot avant d'aller en cours.

Severus suivit Harry, feintant de ne pas connaitre parfaitement le chemin qui menait jusqu'à ses quartiers. Justement ! Il refusait que le nouveau professeur ne lui prenne ses appartements. Severus vit sans surprise Horace Slughorn prendre sa place en tant qu'enseignant - Albus lui avait expliqué qui allait reprendre sa science. Oh moins, même si Horace était un homme au but douteux, il apprenait des choses aux élèves.

- Bien le bonjour ! Je suis revenu cette année sous la demande d'Albus à la suite d'un accident survenu hier. Le professeur Snape ne peut pas assurer ses cours par conséquent je serais le nouvel enseignant jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Des cris d'acclamations se firent entendre et Severus se tendit sur sa chaise. Pourquoi ? Il savait pertinemment que personnes ne l'aimait et pourtant, cela faisait mal, un peu.

- Bien ! Mettez vous par deux.

Harry regarda tout le monde se mettre en place, Hermione et Ron ne se décollant pas - ils étaient arrivés juste avant que le cours ne commence, légèrement débraillés - et le brun à la cicatrice légendaire ne savait pas quoi faire. Il prit alors le bras de Severus (Stefan pour les élèves) et le colla sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

La journée passa ainsi, Harry collant désespérément Severus, Severus se demandant ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu, le regard pétillant d'Albus n'aidant pas ainsi que les bécots incessant des meilleurs amis de Potter, Severus était près à exploser.

- Stefan ! J'ai demandé au directeur et il m'a dit que tu dormais dans le dortoir des Gryffons de septième années donc je vais te montrer et ...

Severus se disait qu'il manquait plus qu'il ait le lit à côté d'Harry et il sautait par la fenêtre, essayant de se suicider. Combien d'étages déjà ? Il mourrait à coup sur, génial !

Harry s'arrêta devant son lit et rougit en voyant que le lit de Severus était un lit rajouté donc collé presque au sien. Le brun imagina des scènes qui le firent plus rougir encore. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne se doutait pas que le professeur le plus honni de Poudlard lisait son esprit et reculait de terreur. Il allait se faire violer si cela continuait !

- Mon lit est celui là. Merci pour ton aide, je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller mieux et Seul dorénavant.

Severus avait insisté sur le SEUL et c'est avec ces mots remplient d'amour qu'il se mit au lit, fermant son lit à baldaquin pour ne plus voir le brun peiné à ses côtés. L'ancien Serpentard n'était pas un homme à être inquiet pour les autres mais étrangement, Potter lui avait offert son aide, il n'avait pas rechigné de toute la journée alors qu'il l'insultait presque. Potter l'avait accueillit.

Les rideaux du baldaquin s'ouvrirent et avant que Severus ne change d'avis, il avait soufflé à l'attention de Harry qui était en pyjama :

- Merci. Pour tout. Bonne nuit ... Ha ... Rry.

Cela avait été difficile à Severus de prononcer ce nom mais finalement il avait réussit et le sourire qu'il reçut en retour le gonfla de bonheu... le ... il haïssait cela ! Ainsi, Severus dans sa grande mauvaise foi se coucha ne voyant pas un jeune homme danser presque dans son lit. Et pourtant il l'entendu lui répondre :

- Un réel plaisir, Stefan.

* * *

_Voilà le début. J'ai déjà écris les cinq premiers chapitres sur l'ordinateur. Je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je les posterais. Je pense que je vais espacer les postes pour pouvoir avoir toujours quelques chapitres d'avance préférant prévoir la possibilité d'avoir un manque d'inspiration._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et vous donne envie de continuer l'aventure._

_Merci à tous._

_Occlumensia._


	2. PréauLard

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M.  
_

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

**RAR :**

_Linou :_

* * *

**Faites un vœu Professeur**

**2.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, secoué par quelqu'un et il se rendit vite compte que c'était Severus qui l'avait réveillé. Il rougit en se rendant compte que l'acteur de son rêve érotique l'avait réveillé. MERLIN ! Et si ...

- Tu as hurlé ! Les autres ont dit qu'il fallait te réveillé car tu recommençais à cauchemarder et comme j'étais le plus près ... Et puis il fallait que tout cela cesse ! J'ai besoin de dormir moi ! De quel droit tu ...  
- Tu m'engueules parce que j'ai rêvé ? s'exclama Harry incrédule et soulagé qu'il n'ait cru qu'à un cauchemar avant d'être énervé que le jeune homme lui parle ainsi. Je ne fais pas exprès de réveiller les autres !  
- TU AURAIS PU HURLER MOINS FORT, TU CONNAIS PAS LA SOURDINE ?  
- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? ON S'EST RENCONTRE HIER ET TU TE PERMETS DE ME JUGER ?  
- LES SORTS DE SILENCE EXISTE DÉBILE POTTER ! BIEN COMME SON PÈRE ! UN SALE ARROGANT QUI VEUT QUE TOUS SACHES QU'IL FAIT UN CAUCHEMAR ! DIEU BÉBÉ POTTER FAIT UN MAUVAIS RÊVE ! LE FAMEUX ET CELEBRISSIME HARRY POTTER ! IL ...

Severus se prit une baffe monumentale et cela l'arrêta net. Il allait pour répliquer quand il comprit que de un il avait gaffé en sortant ` comme son père ´, que personne a part Harry n'avait entendu puisque les autres avaient lancé un sort pour ne pas les entendre et enfin, que Harry savait qui il était et il semblait horrifié. Severus voulut chercher dans son esprit le pourquoi du comment mais le jeune homme avait étrangement barricadé son esprit.

- Comme mon père ? Snape, vous devriez changer vos insultes, on vous reconnait grâce à votre façon d'insulter mon père sans arrêt. Vous devez avoir vos raisons d'être infiltré comme élève, je ne dirais rien, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous. Plus jamais.

Harry savait depuis des mois déjà qu'il ne détestait plus Severus et qu'il commençait à l'apprécier étrangement depuis le début de la bataille finale mais maintenant il se sentait seulement profondément trahis. Pourquoi ? Il pensait qu'il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour l'homme et qu'il lui avait brisé l'espoir qu'il avait entretenu pour lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait si rapidement adopté Stefan - Severus. Parce qu'il était lui et qu'inconsciemment il avait reconnu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse pour Snape. Un homme si triste, si vide, Harry en avait presque ... pitié.

Severus comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque l'air qui circulait dans ses poumons sembla vouloir être solide. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il se sentait mal, comme si il avait fait quelque chose, une chose qu'il voulait s'empresser de réparer. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Insulter Potter. Potter avec qui il avait travaillé et eut de grandes discutions intelligentes et remplis de savoir pendant la bataille finale. Potter qui lui avait dis qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec lui.

Au début, Severus était certain que le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas et viendrait le voir pour lui demander pardon mais bien vite il comprit son erreur. Harry ne regardait jamais dans sa direction et il ne lui donnait même pas assez d'importance pour changer de place lorsqu'ils étaient à côté. Il parlait aux autres et l'ignorait, tout simplement. Severus se revit face à Potter père qui riait du faite que personne ne voulait seulement croiser son regard car ` ton physique dégoute quiconque pose les yeux sur ton visage.ۯ Avec ce nouveau physique on aurait pu croire qu'il pourrait vivre, mieux, mais il sentait un grand vide dans son ... coeur glacé.

- Pardonne moi, Pot ... Harry. Ton père était un pur salop avec moi mais toi tu es ... NON !

Severus avait entendu entre deux conversations que la salle où il avait trouvé la machine s'appelait la Salle sur Demande et il avait été lui rendre visite et depuis plusieurs heures - qu'il avait de libre dans son emploi du temps - il répétait inlassablement une multitude de phrase, demandant pardon à Potter. Il voulait comblé le vide dans son organe gelé.

Severus quitta la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre le cours de Potion où il fit exploser son chaudron pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Les yeux écarquillés, le regard paniqué, Severus Snape n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était plus l'homme réussissant à cacher ses sentiments, à être sur de lui, à ... ne jamais quitter une salle de cour de Potion en courant pour se réfugier dans ses appartements, en tremblant.

Harry entendit le professeur lui demander de suivre Severus et il le fit, entrant dans l'appartement de son ancien professeur. Il chercha du regard le potionniste et sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre cassé, un craquement sinistre et un horrible juron. Harry se dirigea vers le bruit, reculant à la vision qu'offrait Severus, le poing ensanglanté, le verre du miroir au sol, du sang tombant, rejoignant les morceaux.

- Pro ... fesseur !

Severus sursauta et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'oublier à la sensation d'entendre la voix de l'étudiant l'appeler. Il le regarda, eut un sourire narquois et s'effondra, inconscient.

Harry l'emmena à l'infirmerie où Albus lui expliqua tout. La sortie nocturne, la Salle sur Demande, la machine, le vœu, la fausse apparence, le contre coup augmentant les émotions, le passé plus délicat de l'homme qu'Harry aurait pu le penser et les blessures sur les bras et le poing de Severus.

Au final, le petit Gryffondor s'en voulait d'avoir blessé quelqu'un - l'esprit Gryffondorien domine dans le petit corps d'Harry - et il voulait s'excuser de son indifférence face à la déchéance de l'homme. Ainsi, Harry s'approcha du lit d'infirmerie et dès que Severus ouvrit les yeux, il l'asséna de paroles.

- Pardonnez moi Professeur, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi, être aussi ... rancunier. Le directeur m'a expliqué les paroles déplacés de mon père face à vous et sachant que j'ai fais un petit plongeon dans votre pensine en cinquième année ... hum ... je comprends que cela a été dur d'être élève ici, et mes faits et gestes doivent surement vous rappelez les horreurs occasionnés par mon père et c'est pour cela que je vous demande pardon. Je ne peux réparer les erreurs commise par mon paternel, mais je peux au moins ne pas me montrer aussi odieux qu'il l'a été. Mon père était quelqu'un de bien tout en étant mauvais lorsqu'il était élève.

Severus, qui allait s'apprêter à s'excuser pour que Potter arrête son jeu d'indifférence, resta bouche bée. Le fils de James Potter s'excusait pour les actes de son père et pour les siens, endossant de fortes erreurs, tout cela tête haute et sans une once d'arrogance. L'ancien professeur se mordit mentalement la lèvre inférieur. Il ne voulait plus jouer les rancunier. Peut-être était ce le fait d'être élève ici de nouveau qui le rendait plus souple. Il retrouverait son caractère plus tard, foi de Snape !

- Je conçois que cela doit être dur d'endosser les erreurs commises par un autre, répondit-il, alors je suis prêt à vous écoutez, vous connaitre et vous laissez me prouver que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père.

Un sourire resplendissant apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry qui attrapa la main de Severus et la serra en signe d'accord. Il le fixa puis eut le courage de demander à voir la vrai apparence du professeur, jeune. Severus grogna puis lui accorda cela. Après tout, le Gryffondor allait faire des efforts pour lui prouver qu'il vaut mieux que Potter senior.

Le visage de Severus changea, prenant une teinte plus clair, blanchâtre, son nez reprenant une taille trop élevé, des yeux écarlates changeant et prenant la couleur du jais, les cheveux descendant jusqu'au épaule, prenant une texture velours et une apparence huilé, grasse.

Curieux, Harry passa ses mains sur le visage, remontant une main jusqu'au cheveux où Severus l'arrêta en écartant sa main.

- Vous n'avez pas les cheveux gras Professeur, souffla Harry en souriant.  
- Je ne suis plus professeur.  
- Je vous appelle comment alors ? Severus ?

L'interpellé rougit soudainement ce qui fit reculer Harry qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le teint blanc puisse rougir au niveau des pommettes trop basses, donnant une expression sur le visage de l'homme encore inconnu. Malheureusement, Severus prit mal le recule du Gryffon et son visage reprit les formes de celui de Stefan Sick. C'est en voyant cela qu'Harry comprit son erreur. Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux à ceux du professeur bien trop observateur. Le Gryffondor crispa sa mâchoire avant de relever la tête.

- Vous vous méprenez sur mes réactions Severus.

Et avant qu'une autre rougeur envahisse les joues de l'ancien professeur, Harry s'en alla, ne voulant pas revoir le teint légèrement bronzé d'un autre même si ce physique là était bien plus beau que le visage laid du professeur.

Harry marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs, voulant penser à ce qui se passait. Il devrait garder pour lui l'identitié de Stefan Sick et devrait l'aider à être un ` bon ۯ élève et surtout lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas comme celui qui lui avait brisé son adolescence. Harry était heureux que la voix de Stefan soit celle de Severus en réalité. Il aurait été dommage que la voix à peine mué ne soit pas celle de l'ancien professeur, d'une certaine manière elle était envoutante. Les yeux d'onyx étaient toujours aussi impressionnant chez l'adolescent que chez l'adulte, le nez semblait plus impressionnant sur son visage juvénile que sur le visage plus viril de l'homme de trente quatre ans. Et le teint de l'adolescent était trop blanc par rapport à celui un peu plus bronzé de l'adulte. En somme, avec l'âge, Severus Snape s'était arrangé.

Harry crispa son poing. Il sentait encore le soyeux des cheveux mi-long de l'homme, cette couleur si brune que les ténèbres devaient être jaloux de sa couleur. Severus ne devait en rien envié le physique que le directeur lui avait créer pensait le Survivant et sauveur. Snape était ... n'était pas laid. Pas beau non plus. Enfaite, si, il l'était à sa façon. Tout son être faisait ressortir une beauté hors du commun. Il n'était pas canon et pourtant la finesse de sa silhouette, la musculature impressionnante caché sous des tonnes de robes sorcières, tout cela était beau et avait fait ressentir à Harry un désir incomparable. Harry avait pu voir Severus torse nu lors des entrainements pour la grande bataille. Harry avait observé le dos et le ventre plat blessé. Il avait admiré la beauté de ce corps trop pâle et pourtant parfait d'une certaine manière.

La définition de la beauté devait être vraiment changé lorsqu'on voyait Severus car il l'était, beau. Alors les paroles que son père avait prononcé, Harry n'arrivait pas à les comprendre.

Harry sourit dans le silencieux couloir où il marchait. Severus avait rougit. Il avait trouvé ce comportement de gêne adorable. Et incroyablement c'était à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Harry le murmura dans le silence du couloir où les tableaux le regardaient.

- Severus. Sseveruss.

Harry sursauta. Lorsqu'il prononçait le nom, des accents fourchelang venaient directement à lui. Est-ce que le professeur avait cette rougeur à cause de la langue des serpents ? Harry était prêt à le découvrir. Avec un nouveau sourire -celui ci diabolique- aux lèvres, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoirs. Demain était samedi, il essayerait d'amener Severus à Pré-au-lard avec lui et arriverait surement à placer quelques mots fourchelang dans la conversation !

Harry se réveilla, regarda l'heure grâce à un Tempus puis sortit de son baldaquin pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus en bas de pyjama. Les yeux du plus jeune tombèrent vers le ventre plat et la fine ligne de poils qui partait du nombril et descendait vers un endroit qu'Harry s'interdisait d'imaginer. Un hoquet plus tard, rien n'avait changé, Harry était toujours plongé dans sa découverte du corps de Severus, se demandant si sous sa vrai forme son corps d'adolescent était aussi alléchant que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et si ...

- POTTER !

Harry sursauta et des sifflements sortirent de sa bouche.

- Dieu quel ... Merde !

Heureusement pour Harry, ce semblant de phrase sonna en fourchelang, déclenchant un rougissement à peine perceptible sur les joues de Severus qui prit ses affaires rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cela réveilla Harry qui s'asseya sur son lit pour gémir bruyamment de dépit. Il s'écrasa le crâne contre le matelas, voulant sortir les images perverses qui assiégeaient son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur l'ancien professeur. Car il revoyait le corps découvert plus blanc, le visage et les yeux onyx obscènes sur lui. Harry avait une grande envie de se pendre.

- Harry ? Ça va ? l'interrogea Ron qui avait vu la scène et n'avait rien pigé.  
- Hum ? Oui. Répondit le Survivant, la tête plongé dans son oreiller, puis il la releva. Dis, on a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?  
- Yep ! Hermione a dit qu'on pourrait aller au ...  
- Génial ! Stefan peut venir ?

Severus qui s'était prit une bonne douche froide, était sortit à ce moment là, entendant la dernière phrase de Harry. Le Gryffondor-ayant-un-petit-pois-à-la-place-du-cerveau avait dit quoi ? Severus s'était figé et regardait avec incrédulité un Ronald Weasley répondre avec gaieté qu'il en serait ravis. C'est bon, il était tombé dans la quatrième voire la dixième dimensions !

- Stefan ! l'interpella Ron. Harry proposait que tu viennes avec nous et Miony à Pré-au-Lard ! On serait super content si tu venais !  
- Je vous prierais de garder votre joie pour vous Monsieur Weasley, répliqua Severus sous le regard paniqué d'Harry.  
- Whoua ! s'exclamèrent tout les garçons du dortoir.

Harry balança sa tête de gauche à droite. Avec ses répliques made in Snape il allait se faire avoir ! Et cet homme était un ancien espion à la solde du Lord Noir et l'ordre du phœnix ?

- On aurait trop cru Snape ! rit Dean.  
- J'en ai même tremblé, explosa Ron.  
- M'en parle pas. Mon pire cauchemar était de retour, annonça Neville en sortant sa tête de sous les couvertures.  
- Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi derrière le dos des autres.

La phrase d'Harry laissa les garçons du dortoir bouche bée alors qu'un Harry de mauvaise humeur sortait précipitament du dortoir après s'être habillé, rejoignant Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Seamus. O.K, il a jamais apprécié qu'on insulte les gens derrière leur dos mais depuis la ... guerre, il défend sans arrêt Snape ou nous ignore dès qu'on le mentionne !

Les autres acquiescèrent et Severus se sentit mal d'avoir pensé qu'Harry ne valait pas mieux que son père. Severus annonça alors à Ron qu'il viendrait avec eux à Pré-au-Lard puis descendit du dortoir pour finir par croiser Harry à la Grande Salle et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le Survivant avait l'air peiné, Severus se sentit presque obligé de demander ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

- Ne pas apprécier tout le monde est humain, mais je trouve horrible de dire des choses derrière le dos.  
- Pour une fois ils l'ont fait en face, marmonna Severus.  
- Sauf qu'ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient savoir que vous étiez là à les écouter vous insultez, encore. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de vous regardez droit dans les yeux et vous annoncez que vous étiez un pauvre salaud, souffla Harry pour que seul Severus puisse l'entendre. Ils tiennent trop à la vie.

Severus explosa de rire avant de répondre.

- J'en connais un qui m'a déjà regardé dans le blanc des yeux et m'a traité de pur salaud ... mal baisé, c'était bien cela l'insulte ?

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et commença à bredouiller. C'était pendant les entrainements pour la bataille. Bizarrement, l'insulter l'avait beaucoup aidé. Et Severus avait tout enduré. Pour ... l'aider ?

- Je vous demande pardon pour cela.  
- Excuse accepté si vous faites tout pour que cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard soit la meilleure que je n'ai jamais connu !

Harry tendit une main vers Severus.

- Marché conclu.

* * *

_Je l'ai posté très rapidement -je sais- car demain c'est ma rentrée au lycée et j'aurais moins la possibilité de posté après. J'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 5 et je commence bientôt le 6ème. Je vous tiendrais au courant des avancés, ainsi vous comprendrez si je ne suis pas très rapide pour poster (un retard et pas assez d'avance sur les chapitres, perte d'imagination). Je tiens à finir cette fiction qu'importe les obstacles ! Mouahahahahah ! (je crois avoir un esprit assez mégalomaniaque. Désolé pour vous ! )_

_A bientôt,_

_Occlumensia.  
_


	3. Prince of Gryffindor

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M.  
_

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

_samelfique ou oro-chan :__ Je comprends le problème des fictions qui n'avance pas. J'espère donc la finir et que vous l'appréciez jusqu'au bout, merci._

_garla sama : J'entends les prières de certaine personnes, oui. ^^ Je suis une vrai antenne satellite ! XD Merci pour ta review, cela fait plaisir. Pauvre Severus en effet, de un il est élève et de deux à Gryffondor, de trois ... aux côtés du Golden Boy ! Mouahahah !_

_jenna Potter : J'espère donc que tu suivras ma fiction jusqu'à la fin et que je ne te décevrais pas !_

**Merci à tout le monde ! :)**_  
_

* * *

**Faites un voeu professeur**

**3.**

Draco Malfoy marchait doucement, regardant autour de lui, anxieux de se faire repérer. Il avança jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, avançant dans le froid de l'hiver. Ses poings enfermés dans des gants, il attendait avec impatience. Le jeune Serpentard regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, attirant l'attention de deux personnes qui avaient voulut fuir et échapper à une Hermione et un Ron se dévorant sans arrêt la bouche.

Severus et Harry avaient remarqué l'attitude étrange du blond et c'est avec l'accord du parrain de celui-ci, que les deux hommes se cachèrent à la vue de Draco, Severus inquiet depuis un certain temps des réactions de son filleul car il le voyait changer -en bien Merlin merci- mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si mal.

Harry se figea en reconnaissant une silhouette venant de la Cabane Hurlante, marchant lentement et lourdement dans la neige, exténué après la pleine lune malgré la potion tue-loup que Severus lui donnait toujours. Le potionniste l'avait reconnu aussi et ils voyaient avec surprise un Malfoy courir jusqu'à un lycanthrope pour l'aider à marcher avant de l'assoir sur un rocher.

- Remus ? souffla l'adolescent sous les yeux ébahis des deux voyeurs.  
- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Je vous rappelle que la pleine lune ...  
- Était hier, répondit Draco en embrassant affectueusement le front du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'est pas un lycanthrope épuisé qui pourrait me blesser.

Remus semblait contrarié et il l'était réellement. Cela faisait trois mois que le jeune Malfoy lui avait fait du rentre dedans - une chose qui n'avait aboutis qu'à une retenue - puis qui avait commencé à le soutenir lors des nuits de pleine lune. L'adolescent lui avait montré qu'avec sa majorité, il avait apprit à murir et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il ressentait beaucoup de tendresses pour lui. Tout cela le rendait et le laissait un peu confus, partagé entre son coeur, sa bonne conduite et son cerveau - un cerveau qui avait tendance à se déplacer vicieusement vers la partie basse de son anatomie.

- Laisse moi juste ... laisse moi essayer de te combler. Je souhaite te montrer que je peux être le soumis que ton loup souhaite tout en étant le pilier qui fera que la construction qu'est ta vie restera stable. Laisse moi juste un an d'essais. Un mois ? Ou seulement une petite semaine ! Ou encore un jour ou peut-être même une heure. Une minute où je croirais avoir réussis à avoir donné un sens à ma vie.

Harry fut touché par les paroles de Draco. « Incroyable crétin chanceux.» pensa t-il alors que Remus l'attrapait par le col pour seller leur lèvres, effaçant le sourire de bonheur du Serpentard qui se laissa tomber dans la neige pour recevoir sur lui le corps du lycan.

Severus et Harry s'éclipsèrent en silence, ne voulant pas déranger le nouveau couple. Ils allèrent se boire une bièraubeurre et parlèrent en murmurant de se qu'ils avaient vus.

- Je pensais Lupin plus intelligent. Il est totalement inconscient de sortir avec un élève. Rien ne l'excusera. Il risque bien de perdre son poste et si j'étais à sa place, je ne prendrais jamais ce risque.

Harry qui allait dire que ce qu'il se passait entre Remus et Draco était génial, lorsque Severus avait prit la parole, se retrouva à haïr silencieusement l'homme en lui jetant un regard de pur reproche que l'ancien professeur intercepta.

- Vous ne pensez pas comme moi, c'est cela Monsieur Potter ?  
- L'amour ne se contrôle pas Severus. Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'est pas question de poste, de responsabilité, ni même d'âge lorsque ce que vous voulez et prêt de vous et que vous souhaitez le garder pour l'éternité et que cette personne le souhaite en retour.

Severus resta silencieux alors qu'Harry sortait rageusement de la table, se dirigeant dans les toilettes où il put exploser pour revenir calme à table et parler d'autres choses avec l'homme à qui il avait promis une journée fantastique. Malheureusement l'effet avait été gâché par le fait de l'avoir traité d'étroit d'esprit.

- Quel est ta couleur préféré ? demanda Harry en riant et en s'abreuvant d'une autre gorgée de whisky pur feu.  
- Rouge et on ne devrait pas boire ça, s'exclama Severus en riant à son tour en touchant le verre remplis du liquide ambré. Et toi ?  
- On est majeur avec nos dix-sept années ! Et ma couleur préféré est le Vert ! On joue à ni oui ni non ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils se posaient des questions. Et maintenant ils étaient totalement bourrés. C'est en titubant qu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, retrouvant Hermione et Ron paniqués car ils les avaient cherchés partout. En voyant leur état, Ron annonça à Hermione qu'il ferait extrèmement attention à eux sauf que les deux hommes sous l'emprise de l'alcool couraient jusqu'à l'appartement de Severus, Ron les ayant perdu de vue.

Severus et Harry s'effondrèrent dans le lit du premier, ne se déshabillant même pas. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le visage du Gryffondor si près de celui du Serpentard que leur nez se touchaient.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il tomba de son lit sous l'étonnement de retrouver Harry Potter sur son torse, entrainant le Gryffondor dans sa chute, finissant finalement sur l'étudiant qui grimaça sous la douleur causé derrière son crâne. L'ancien professeur se souvint alors de tout ce qui s'était passé, se releva du corps de son élève et se dirigea vers sa réserve d'ingrédient personnel. Il ressortit deux fioles. Il en but la moitié d'une et donna les deux autres à Harry. Une guérissant ce que la chute du lit avait provoqué et l'autre retirant l'affreuse gueule de bois qui persistait.

Harry soupira de soulagement en sentant les effets des deux potions guérir ses blessures. Puis son regard changea, se souvenant de ce petit blond qu'il s'était juré de haïr lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un petit blond qui s'était changé en un jeune homme respectable et sympathique quoi que toujours arrogant, un ancien espion de Guerre qui avait réussit à ramener toute sa famille à la raison. Un jeune homme qui pouvait se réveiller au près de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un jeune homme horriblement chanceux après les évènements de la guerre. Un homme, un Serpentard qu'Harry enviait.

- Votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard vous a t-il plu ? demanda Harry n'étant pas certain que le tutoiement soit une bonne chose.  
- Elle était agréable, meilleur que toutes les sorties effectués élèves là-bas. Je me dois de vous remercier pour cela.

Harry se releva, voulant au plus vite sortir de l'appartement, ne voulant pas découvrir plus que ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir de l'antre du potionniste. Il ne voulait pas donner un semblant de réalité à ce qui se passait.

- Ne vous forcez pas à me remercier Professeur, Severus, si vous ne souhaitez en rien le faire. Que votre bouche ne prononce pas des mots que votre âme haïra pour toujours de vous avoir forcé à les prononcer.

Severus se figea sous les paroles de son élève qui semblait bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il s'était toujours juré de croire. Ne voulant pas donner une autre définition à Harry que le digne fils de James Potter.

- Vous n'êtes pas votre père Harry.

Le Gryffondor se retourna, souriant doucement.

- Si cette sortie vous a ouvert les yeux, je ne peux que regretter de vous avoir forcé à faire ce que vous ne vouliez pas réellement. Je suis tout de même soulagé de ne plus être considéré comme le fils d'un élève à l'égo égalant votre sarcasme.

Et Harry quitta l'ancien professeur, muet de stupéfaction. Pourquoi le jeune homme réagissait ainsi ? La journée de la veille n'avait pas été parfaite à cause de l'accrochage dût au choix de Lupin, mais leur entrée à Pré-au-Lard avait été génial ! Ils avaient visité tout les magasins de friandises, étaient ressortis de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley avec les dernières créations - tout cela gratuitement -, c'étaient tout deux promené dans la neige en parlant calmement de leur passe temps, de leur folie de jeunesse, ils avaient croisés Lupin et Draco avant de se réfugier au Trois Balais pour réchauffer leur membres gelés, parlant de se qu'ils avaient vus. Potter avait mal réagit face à ses pensés concernant les gestes du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais le brun, lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, était de nouveau calme et ils avaient changés totalement de sujet en commandant un bouteille de Whisky pur Feu, se bourrant pour réchauffer tout leur organisme. Ils étaient rentrés et Severus ignorait comment, puis ils s'étaient couchés dans son lit et il s'était réveillé, Potter prenant son torse comme un incroyable coussin. Il se souvenait aussi de ne pas avoir poussé d'hurlement comme habituellement, toutes les nuits, se réveillant à cause de ses cauchemars. La présence de Potter - Harry, il pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi ! - l'avait rassuré. Même si il était honteux de se sentir aussi bien en présence du petit brun aux émeraudes, il ne contait pas faire quoi que ce fut. Alors ... pourquoi le petit brun lui avait parlé ainsi ? Est ce qu'il l'avait définitivement blessé en parlant du fait que Lupin faisait un mauvais choix ? Potter était-il amoureux d'un professeur - ou même de Lupin - et il se sentait blessé de savoir que le loup était prit et que le Maître des Potions pensait un tel amour impossible ?

Severus se cala contre un de ses fauteuils, allumant de sa baguette la cheminée, reprenant sa propre apparence. Il était agréable que l'on nous regarde et que nous soyons un idéal de beauté mais le fait que l'on apprécie une beauté qui n'est pas réellement la votre, cela blesse. Severus pensa alors au regard et aux mains de son ancien élève sur son visage, touchant de la pulpe de ses doigts le nez, les paupières closes, les lèvres fines, les cheveux...

« Vous n'avez pas les cheveux gras Professeur.»

Le moment avait été parfait, le souffle doux. Il s'était presque sentit obligé de remplir de fossé que le titre de son job créait. Il n'était plus professeur, le brun pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait permis de se blottir contre lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui de ... D'OÙ CETTE PENSÉE ÉTAIT-ELLE ARRIVÉE ?

« Severus »

La voix du gamin parlant fourchelang était tout simplement trop sensuel pour son cerveau. Comme cette phrase qu'il avait laissé échappé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé torse nu devant lui, qu'il avait hoqueté, qu'il l'avait regardé, du désir brûlant ses émeraudes en fusion, que Severus avait hurlé son nom pour le sortir de sa torpeur et c'est là que ses sifflements ont résonnés à ses oreilles.

« Sslshhasiii ... Sfchi ! »

Severus n'avait pas comprit le sens des paroles et s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain pour une douche gelé, cette langue le forçant à haïr son propre corps. Corps que la baguette de Dumbledore n'avait changé que par son teint un peu plus halé. Les formes restaient égales à elles-même et c'est donc avec fièreté qu'il pouvait se remémorer le regard de débauché lancé sur sa personne. Puis la fièreté avait un goût amer de dégout. Dégout contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais pensé les mots qu'il avait dit à propos de Lupin. Le lycanthrope avait le courage qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais. Celui de dire ` Merde ۯ à tous pour emprisonner dans ses bras le jeune homme qu'il aimait. Le courage d'oublier son job car la seule passion qui l'habitait se résumait par les ébats brûlants dans l'espace confiné d'une chambre. Oui, voilà le courage que Severus enviait au lycan. Il n'était pas amoureux, ce mot n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire. Mais voilà, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son corps désirer avec force et passion THE PRINCE OF GRYFFINDOR. Il se sentait écœurant, se sentait écœuré par ses pulsions et pourtant... logiquement... il n'était plus professeur... il pouvait donc agir de façon égoïste... on ne pourrait rien lui dire... personne ne sera au courant... même si on apprend sa relation avec Potter, seul Potter et lui-même seront qui il est ! Non, Dumbledore saurait aussi. Il suffisait d'être discret !

Un sourire machiavélique s'esquissa sur son visage et l'ancien professeur sortit de son appartement avant de chercher avec envie le Gryffondor. Il souhaitait le retrouver et lui faire tout ce que ses pensées perverses avaient imaginés depuis que le regard remplis de désir de son ex élève avait croisé son torse nu.

Severus le trouva plongé dans son potage, assis dans la Grande Salle, seul, ses meilleurs amis devaient encore roucouler dans leur coin - coin qu'il préférait garder inconnu pour sa santé mental.

- Harry, souffla t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le brun le regarda, les yeux mi-clos. Il semblait exténué et Severus lui proposa de manger rapidement avant d'aller se coucher, pouvant profiter de leur dimanche pour récupérer de leur beuverie du samedi. Les paroles qu'il avait lâché en quittant l'appartement du potionniste avaient été oublié. Harry se leva à la suite de Severus qui s'était un peu restauré et le suivit pour finalement s'allonger à ses côtés, s'endormant doucement dans ses bras, réellement fatigué. C'est lorsqu'Harry s'endormit que Severus se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué lui aussi. Il caressa doucement le visage du brun aux yeux émeraudes avant de s'endormir, se disant que si il manœuvrait bien, il coucherait avec le gamin, oublierait ainsi son désir et tout serait réglé en moins d'une semaine.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 3. Je pars en voyage avec mon lycée (quelques jours), la suite n'arrivera donc pas toute suite, toute suite. Désolé !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite._

_Merci._

_Occlumensia  
_


	4. I'm SSSS

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M.  
_

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

**Merci à tout le monde ! :)**_  
_

* * *

**Faites un voeu professeur**

**4.**

Severus ouvrit un œil, touchant les cheveux en bataille du brun aux émeraudes. Le potionniste sourit en sentant le jeune homme bouger sur son corps, se réveillant.

- Hum ... Groubfeuh !

Severus fronça ses sourcils bruns, se rasseyant légèrement pour voir le visage de Harry qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans son torse, embrassant la peau sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il mordit avec tendresse un téton qu'il sentit durcir, entendant un gémissement de Severus qui acheva de le réveiller.

- Severus ! Oh pardon ! Pardonnez moi ! Je ne voulais pas te ... vous ...

Les joues du Gryffondor rougirent avec intensité. Il regarda partout sauf Severus, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait léché, mordillé l'homme ! Il avait fait cela à son ancien professeur qui retrouverait son job dès qu'il aura retrouvé sa forme initiale. Et il ne voudra plus jamais s'approcher de lui alors, ni même se souvenir que le cher Potter honni lui ait parlé gentiment un jour. Mais ... est ce qu'Harry arriverait à supporter la froideur qui reviendra ? Le fait d'être seulement ignoré ? Maintenant qu'il avait entendu la voix adolescente de Severus rire, il voulait entendre la version adulte le faire à nouveau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre de perdre tout ce qu'il avait durement acquis.

- Harry.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux troublés vers le potionniste qui sursauta sous l'intensité du regard émeraude. L'ancien professeur ne savait simplement pas comment réagir face à de tels yeux. Il sentit les mains du Gryffondor caresser son visage, souriant en sentant sous ses doigts le nez proéminent, les plis amer de cette bouche, effaçant de sa paume les traits de ` Stefan ´, les traits d'un autre.

- Je ..., souffla Severus avant d'être arrêté par les lèvres du petit brun qui s'écrasèrent avec douceur contre les siennes.  
- Excuse moi.

Les yeux troublés furent de retour et Severus perdit toute notion de réalité, emprisonnant à son tour les lèvres du brun, les léchant l'une après l'autre, les taquinant de ses dents avant de prendre entièrement possession de cette bouche tentatrice, la faisant rougir, faisant gémir son propriétaire qui enlaçait sa langue de la sienne.

Ils ouvrirent tout deux les yeux, un regard onyx rencontrant son homologue émeraude, deux sourires se formèrent sur leur lèvres avant d'être dévoré par l'autre. Ils sentaient l'envie faisant battre leur coeur.

Ils se décollèrent et c'est un Harry heureux qui reprit possession du visage de Severus, le caressant de ses mains et ses lèvres, aimant ce que les autres pourraient appelé la laideur de l'homme. Pourtant le visage de l'ancien Serpentard était beau pour le Gryffondor. Les lèvres étaient fines, faites par un artiste aimant la finesse de ses œuvres d'art. Le nez était aquilin, crochu, montrant une certaine force, une royauté que seule l'aigle royal ne peut avoir. Les yeux onyx semblaient avoir été fait dans l'onyx même. La froideur et la force du regard rappelant la pierre dans lequel il était forgé, le manque d'expression amical, celle des blessures causé par un mauvais passé qu'Harry arrivait à imaginer. Il était amoureux de ce regard, qu'importe son expression, voulant seulement que ce regard soit posé sur lui, pour toujours. Et ce teint ! Rappelant la douceur des perles marines, le blanc n'était pas blafard comme les cadavres, mais seulement finement poudré d'une pellicule d'un blanc pur.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je te dévisages, fit remarqué Harry en dessinant la mâchoire crispé de l'homme.  
- Je n'aime pas, en effet.  
- Et pourtant, tu aimes le chemin tracé par mes doigts et le fait que j'apprécie bien plus ton visage que celui créée par le directeur. Tu es beau et tu n'aimes pas le fait que je te trouve beau tout en aimant cela.

Severus tressaillit, n'aimant pas particulièrement que le gamin saches exactement ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Harry se déplaça sur son corps, voulant toucher plus encore son visage. La hanche du petit brun aux émeraudes tapa contre l'entrejambe du potionniste déclenchant un rougissement sur le visage d'Harry alors que Severus essayait de garder son calme et surtout de cacher son érection.

- Mmh ... la question de savoir si je te plais physiquement ou non n'est plus a poser, annonça Harry en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Severus.

Soudain le potionniste se raidit. Le petit brun réagissait comme si ils étaient une sorte de ... couple. Et il ne souhaitait pas cela. Il était prêt à tout pour oublier sa ridicule envie physique du Gryffondor, mais il ne souhaitait en rien blessé Harry. Si on lui avait donné la possibilité de le blesser, avant, il l'aurait surement saisit. Mais maintenant qu'il avait reçut ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, et ceux, du petit brun, il se refusait de lui faire mal. Lui qui avait toujours voulus qu'un autre être humain touche avec envie son corps, au lieu de le faire avec répulsion. Était-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait toujours été le dominant ? Que personne ne voulait touché son corps plus que nécessaire ?

- Je ne souhaite aucune relation sentimental, fit Severus.

La réaction de Harry ne tarda pas. Le brun se rasseya, faisant tomber le draps qui dévoila leur deux corps seulement vêtus d'un boxer pour la nuit. Le gryffondor se leva du lit, trébuchant sur les pierres froides, s'étalant sur le sol, vite aidé par Severus qui voulut l'aider à se remettre debout.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Harry avant de s'habiller d'un sort et de sortir de la chambre puis de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Le potionniste ne comprenait décidément pas la réaction de Harry. Pourquoi l'étudiant - qui était surement bourré d'hormones comme tout jeune adulte - ne voulait pas avoir seulement des relations sexuelles avec lui ? Était-il si laid que seul l'idée dégoûte le jeune homme ? Non, ce ne devait pas être cela sinon ... sinon il n'aurait pas sentit l'érection de Harry après ses grands voyages sur son visage, son torse et son ventre. Non, le jeune homme le désirait. Sans aucun doute possible. Peut-être avait-il mal comprit et qu'il se méprenait. Peut-être avait-il comprit que Severus ne voulait AUCUNE relation. Ou ... Severus ne préférait pas pensé à cette option. Elle était bien trop dangereuse. Pour tout le monde.

Severus resta donc dans son appartement pour cette fin de dimanche.

Harry, lui, parlait avec ses meilleurs amis de tout et de rien. Puis la question sur les BUSEs arriva et le brun détourna les yeux avant de les poser sur le fantôme de Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, essayant de penser à autre chose que le professeur de potion qui ... avec qui il s'était assoupis. Avec lequel il avait découvert ce qu'était que le désir à l'état pur. L'ancien professeur de potion qui lui avait retiré tout espoir d'être en couple avec quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas comme le héros international, ou Mister-le-plus-beau-cul-de-l'année. Non. Severus Snape ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une partie de baise. Comme tous. Comme il s'était toujours refusé d'accorder. C'était pour cela qu'il restait toujours aussi puceau années après années, n'ayant aucune honte à attendre la bonne personne. Une personne qu'il avait espéré avoir trouvé.

- Harry ! Harry ?  
- Hum ! Quoi Ron ?  
- Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le rouquin sous les acquiescements de sa petite amie.  
- Pardonne moi. J'étais dans mes pensées.  
- Et est ce qu'un certain Stefan Sick était dans tes pensées ? le taquina Hermione.  
- NE ME PARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI ! hurla Harry en tremblant de la tête au pied, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Survivant ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'hurler ainsi, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, sur ses pauvres meilleurs amis alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Les larmes d'Harry coulèrent sous le silence de tout les élèves et professeurs ébahis. Hermione - qui était à côté du petit brun - le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant avec tendresse son dos, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Ronald Weasley, le plus grand glouton que la terre n'eut jamais porté, fusilla du regard l'assemblée, les faisant détourner les yeux du spectacle qu'offrait le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Le trio d'or se leva de la table pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande où ils purent avoir une grande conversation. Harry leur avoua tout. Le fait quie Stefan Sick n'était autre que leur ancien professeur de Potion - Ron grimaça à cette annonce en pensant à toute les bonnes choses qu'il avait dites au Serpentard. Il leur dit qu'il s'était bourré avec lui le samedi et qu'il s'était endormit avec lui. Qu'ils s'étaient réveillés plutôt laborieusement, qu'il s'était engueulé avec lui -cela n'étonna pas Ron qui ria à la répartie de son ami -, que Severus était venu le chercher pour se recoucher - Hermione eut un regard remplis de tendresse - puis Harry raconta ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il leur raconta tout, sans rien oublier. La fascination qu'il avait eu à toucher le visage de Severus adolescent, leur érections, son voyage dans son cou, ce que l'homme lui avait répondu, comment Harry s'était rétamé au sol, comment Severus avait proposé son aide mais que l'adolescent avait refusé en partant en courant.

Un silence de mort se fit entendre dans la Salle sur Demande avant que Ron ne se lève et qu'il marche en direction de la sortie en hurlant :

- JE VAIS BUTER CE BÂTARD D'AVOIR BLESSER NOTRE RYRY !

Hermione l'arrêta d'un sort connu que d'elle - la connaissance est dans les livres, d'après elle - ce qui fit que son petit-ami hurla une fois de plus sur l'injustice de ce bas monde, faisant rire Harry. Les deux meilleurs amis arrêtèrent de se chamailler à l'entente du rire du Survivant, heureux de l'avoir fait sourire à nouveau.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables, hoqueta Harry en riant toujours. Merci, merci vous deux !

Harry se leva, prit ses amis dans ses bras. Il leur fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne sur le sujet Severus Stefan Sick Snape, accordant tout de même à Hermione et à Ron de faire payer à l'homme d'une façon subtile qui ne révèlerait rien sur l'identité du potionniste, mais qui le ferait largement payer son comportement.

- Harry, j'aimerais savoir, dit Hermione en accompagnant les garçons jusqu'à leur escalier menant à leur dortoir, L'aimes-tu ?

Harry n'hésita pas et après réflexion, il se dit qu'il avait dit la bonne réponse et que la réflexion n'aurait que changé des paroles justes.

- Oui.

* * *

_Je sais j'ai tardé, mon ordinateur m'a lâché et je viens juste d'en avoir un autre. ^^ Pardonnnnnnnnnn !_

_Voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plait._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Occlumensia  
_


	5. Ragots & hurlements

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M.  
_

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

**RAR :**

_**Eileen19:** Si Severus Snape ne se compliquerait pas la vie, il ne serait pas Severus Snape ! ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et te fera réfléchir. Je la trouve étrange et assez rapide -' mais j'ai pas réussis à faire mieux en rajoutant des lignes. -' Donc... fais moi part de ton avis !_

**Merci à tout le monde ! :)**_  
_

* * *

**Faites un voeu professeur**

**5.**

Ron regarda avec un plaisir malsain Severus s'asseoir à ses côtés pendant le cour de Sortilèges comme habituellement. Il lui fit un sourire et en voyant le froncement de sourcil de son partenaire, il comprit que celui-ci avait remarqué que son sourire sonnait faux. Le rouquin s'empressa donc d'attaquer avec joie.

- Je suis inquiet. Harry ne va pas très bien depuis hier.

Severus leva un sourcil intéressé et Ron s'eut qu'il avait gagné. Il réprima son rire ou même son sourire victorieux et annonça plutôt :

- On a pas réussit à arracher une phrase d'explication. On a eut droit à quelques mots cependant. « Connard. Non. Toucher. Putain. Con. Je. Merde. Salop.» Honnêtement on s'est demandé de quoi il parlait. Il était pas très clair !

Severus se crispa sur sa chaise et Ron le sentit. Fier de lui il se retourna vers Hermione qui lui fit un sourire resplandissant. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il vit le regard triste d'Harry posé sur son voisin de devant - Severus. Ronald se promit qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ce regard sur le visage de so frère de coeur. Il se retourna vers Severus, crispant son poing, son visage trahissant sa colère. Le potionniste le fixa, voyant que la colère de Mister Weasley était à cause de lui. « Qu'ai-je fais encore ! » pensa l'homme.

- O.K, j'arrête de jouer, souffla Ron pour que seul Severus puisse l'entendre. Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre salop et je vous jure que vous avez intéret de réparer ce que vous avez brisé en lui, pigé ?

Severus se tendit plus encore avant de se pencher vers le rouquin.

- Je n'ai rien fais à Potter mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne m'a rien fait, lui. Les promesses sont faites pour être tenu Monsieur Weasley et il me semblait que le Prince des Gryffondors serait tenir sa promesse sur mon identité.  
- Tenir sa promesse ? Il l'a tenu mieux que vous n'avez tenu la vôtre. Vous vous souvenez de cette retenue effectué il y a plus d'un mois ? Vous avez retrouver un parchemin avec le nom de Lily Evans Potter et ...

Severus le fusilla du regard. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il avait promit à sa meilleure amie de ne jamais blesser psychologiquement son enfant car c'est les blessures les plus gravés en soit. Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à son fils et il l'avait promit alors qu'elle savait que ses jours étaient compté à cause de cette maudite prophétie. Et Severus avait gardé le parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit ses demandes pour « que tu n'oublies jamais qu'Harry a besoin d'avoir une vie heureuse jusqu'à la nuit des temps ! »

- Vous n'auriez jamais dût voir cela Weasley ! murmura le potionniste.  
- Vous avez fait une promesse à sa mère. Tenez là !  
- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est partit ainsi de mon appartement !

Ron vit l'énorme problème qui pointait le bout de son nez. Comment expliqué au professeur qu'Harry n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être Mister-le-plus-beau-cul-de-l'année une nouvelle fois ? Ron prit tout le courage Gryffondorien qui était en lui, puis il parla.

- Harry n'est pas une chose et je pense sincèrement qu'il en a marre que tout le monde ne veuille de lui que sa célébrité ou son cul. Savoir que vous êtes comme tout les autres la passablement répugné.  
- Je ne suis pas un homme qui peut avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit.  
- Vous n'êtes donc pas un homme pour Harry Potter, Monsieur Severus Snape.

Severus sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentie. Il suivit les Gryffondors jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il se figea en voyant un Malfoy sauta partout d'anticipation. Il était vrai que c'était bien la première fois qu'il ferait cour avec son tout nouvel amant. Un amant qu'il avait l'air d'aimer. Severus soupira.

Ils entrèrent en cour et il ne fut pas surpris de voir son filleuil lancer un regard brûlant au lycanthrope qui se mit à rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Plusieurs regards de débauchés plus tard, le cour commençait, souvent interrompus par un Draco Malfoy au remarque à la limite de l'acceptable. A chaque paroles, Harry était de plus en plus mal. Il voyait le bonheur de Draco et Remus qui riaient sous cape face au réplique du premier.

- Ils sont irrécupérables, souffla Hermione qui était au côté de Severus pour ce cour.  
- Je crois être maudit, pensa à voix haute le potionniste.  
- Parce que Remus a le courage de faire ce que vous mourrez de faire ou parce que Ron et Moi allons vous serinez jusqu'à ce que votre semblant d'intelligence revienne à la surface ?

Severus tourna sa tête vers Hermione.

- Un peu des deux. Dites moi Miss Granger, il vous a tout raconté, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Que voulez vous me raconter ?  
- Vous êtes vraiment intelligente pour une Gryffondor.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment avant d'opiner, encourageant le potionniste à parler.

- Je suis un pauvre salopard, un batard graisseux, votre petit-ami a raison. Je suis laid, inintéressant. Même Lily Evans m'a dit que je n'étais pas beau, que je cherchais réellement à compliquer ma vie et que cela me rendait... con. Une seule personne dans toute ma vie m'a dit que j'étais beau. Et cette personne n'est autre que ce jeune homme de Gryffondor qui est aussi mon élève. Pas actuellement, mais il le sera rapidement de nouveau.  
- Et vous n'avez pas le courage de Remus, finit Hermione en regardant Draco dévorer du regard son amant.  
- En effet. Harry est jeune. Il trouvera quelqu'un de bien.  
- Et si il ne souhaite personne d'autres que vous ?  
- Je suis incapable d'aimer.  
- Et alors ?  
- VOUS NE VOULEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE J'AI UNE RELATION AVEC LUI JUSTE POUR LE SEXE ! hurla Severus hors de lui. De toute manière, il m'a rejeté ce matin alors que je l'ai seulement sous entend ...

Severus s'était enfin rendu compte que tout le monde le regardait étrangement, le professeur s'était tu, Harry avait laissé tombé sa baguette au sol, Ron avait de la bave qui coulait sur son menton - la bouche ouverte - , Draco avait arrêtait de draguer ouvertement Remus, tout les autres semblaient en train de deviner qui avait rejeté - l'inconscient - le plus beau spécimen venant d'Allemagne. Évidemment il n' avait vu que le visage créé par le directeur et non le visage de Severus adolescent.

- Bravo Miss Granger ! murmura Severus à l'attention de la jeune femme qui recevait de magnifique regards noirs de la part d'Harry alors que le cour reprenait.  
- Oh la ferme Professeur !  
- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, sourit Severus conscient que son pouvoir sur les sabliers étaient innéficaces.

Lorsque le cour fut fini, le trio et Severus allèrent dans le Hall pour regarder le sablier et ils sursautèrent en regardant le tableau où les recents points accordés et retirés étaient écris. On pouvait voir comme dernier point retiré :

Severus Snape Cinquante points Hermione Granger

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire diaboliquement. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs de professeur ! Malheureusement la nouvelle fit le tour de Poudlard rapidement car Lavande Brown la plus grande des comères avait vu les mines choqué des quatre Gryffondor et avait lu par dessus leur épaule que Severus Snape était de retour.

Severus se frotta donc à un énorme problème car il n'avait pas encore retrouver sa taille et pourtant, tous savait déjà qu'il était de retour. Curieusement, il se tourna vers Hermione Granger pour trouver une solution, son esprit de Serpentard apparemment en vacance.

- Quel serait les dommages si on apprenait que Stefan Sick est Severus Snape et que vous retrouviez votre job ?  
- D'abord tout le monde serait dégoûté d'avoir baver sur leur immonde professeur, ma réputation de fier Serpentard serait fissuré par le fait que j'ai été répartit à Gryffondor.  
- Donc aucun dommage, résuma la jeune femme en faisant taire d'un doigt levé la réplique de Severus. Depuis bien longtemps vous ne faites plus attention à ce que dise les autres. Pourquoi commencerez vous maintenant ? De toute manière, vous avez vous même gâché la possibilité de vivre comme vous le vouliez. Ne me mentez pas, vous voulez que la peine s'efface du regard de Harry et qu'il vous regarde à nouveau.

Severus se figea, énervé contre la jeune femme. Il la fusilla du regard, heureux que Ron soit avec Harry, dans leur dortoir, et surtout que la Salle Commune des Gryffondors soit vide.

- Que cherchez vous Miss Granger ? Que je baise votre meilleur ami comme vous l'avez si bien sugéré pendant la Défense ou bien voulez vous que je m'invente des sentiments pour Harry Célébrissime Potter !  
- Et vous a qui croyez vous mentir ? A moi ou à vous ? Célébrissime Potter ? Harry nous a dit que vous ne le preniez plus pour son père ! Vous lui avez dit.  
- Bah ... j'ai mentit.

Hermione et Severus se fixèrent énervés avant que leur bouches ne frémissent et qu'ils n'éclatent de rire sous la répartie de l'ancien professeur de potion. Celui-ci s'arrêta sous l'horreur de la situation. Rire avec Granger. Potter l'avait-il changé ainsi ou était-ce cette maison rouge et or ?

- Je ne sais pas à qui je mens. Je ne suis pas certain de mentir. A qui ? A Harry, à vous, à tout ces élèves, à moi... Et si j'étais incapable d'aimer ?  
- Faites ce qui vous semble juste. Rejetez le. Mais faites le bien.

Hermione s'en alla dans son dortoir. Elle laissa là Severus qui se leva et rejoignit son propre dortoir. Tout les élèves dormaient. Severus se glissa dans le lit de Harry. Bizarrement le baldaquin devait le considérer comme un professeur et le laisser entrer. Ainsi, Severus se glissa contre le jeune homme qui bougea dans son sommeil, mettant sa tête sur le ventre du potionniste. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, s'empêchant d'hurler. Il se décolla de Severus dès qu'il le reconnut. Le geste fut stoppé par la main du potionniste qui le recolla à lui, caressant ses cheveux.

- J'ignore ce que je souhaite et je n'aurais jamais dûs parlé ainsi hier. J'ai mal agis et je me rends compte que ... j'ignore si je t'ai mentit à cet instant. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer. Je tiens bizarrement à toi. Je me sens ... mal de savoir que tu m'en veux, que ce regard est causé par moi. Je ... te demande ... pardon.

Harry se redressa, capta le regard de Severus avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres. Il le serra contre lui. Il lui mordit légèrement le cou puis le marqua. Il passa une main sur le visage de l'homme, se concentrant pour enlever le visage créé mais laisser le visage de Severus apparaître. Un sourire satisfait plus tard, Harry reprenait possession des lèvres fines, redescendant vers la mâchoire pour la mordre, dérivant sur le cou, le marquant plus encore.

- Sexe ou amour ? demanda subitement Harry.  
- Les deux, répondit instinctivement Severus. J'essayerais, précisa t-il en rougissant.  
- Tu as donné la bonne réponse, gémit le brun en se frottant légèrement au potionniste. Si tu m'avais répondu seulement sexe ou seulement amour, tu n'aurais jamais eu de descendant car je t'aurais lancé un Sectumsepra au ...  
- Partie intime, j'avais compris, dit Severus en reprenant sa couleur blanche imaginant la douleur occasionné par la mauvaise réponse.

Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et de se recoucher à ses côtés. Il laissa sa bouche découvrir une épaule découverte - Severus était en boxer tout comme Harry - souriant avant de déclarer :

- Demain on n'entendra plus parlé de Severus Snape le retour. Mais à une seule condition.  
- Que la grande rumeur qui remplace celle d'avant soit celle que Mister Harry Potter sort avec le magnifique Stefan Sick, devina l'homme.  
- Tu as tout compris ! rit Harry avant de prendre le bras de Severus et de le placer derrière sa tête. Maintenant dodo.

Le petit brun ferma ses yeux émeraudes, s'endormant en un temps record. Le potionniste le regarda ébahit avant de sourire, ému. Le Gryffondor l'avait-il vraiment pardonné ? Il en doutait. Harry Potter avait un grand coeur, certes, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement les choses qu'il avait osé lui dire.

Soudain tout apparaissa comme une évidence au Serpentard, il devait revenir le plus vite possible à son ancien poste, il devait remettre une distance entre eux, sinon ils se perdraient tout les deux. Sinon, Harry serait dépendant d'une relation qu'il ne pouvait assumer. Les relations sentimentales finissaient toujours mal. Il suffisait de regarder son père et sa mère. Son père avait frappé sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, laissant l'héritage des Prince au dernier des Snape. Il avait haït le lien du mariage alors. Il avait haït l'amour, il avait haït tomber amoureux pour la première fois et être rejeté. Il avait haït tout cela. Il avait voulut un monde sans amour. Il l'avait tellement voulut qu'il s'était lié au pire être que la Terre n'eut jamais porté, Tom Riddle. Puis, Severus avait découvert pourquoi toute cette haine et ce désir de pouvoir et vengeance chez son maître. L'amour. Ce sentiment qui avait tant manqué à l'homme. Severus avait alors comprit que quoi qu'il advienne, l'amour ferait toujours partit du monde.

Puis l'amour amical qu'il ressentait pour Lily était mort avec elle.

Et il avait haït plus ardemment encore l'amour. Et il voyait dans les yeux semblables de sa meilleure amie, de l'amour. Un amour qui le narguait. Il en était certain.

- Je te hais Harry Potter, souffla Severus en déposant ses lèvres sur la cicatrice du plus jeune, oh oui je te hais Harry Potter. Presque autant que j'oses t'aimer.

[...]

Harry se réveilla confortablement installé sur le torse pâle de Severus. Il passa avec douceur sa main sur le visage qui reprit les traits connus de Stefan Sick. Il souhaitait être le seul à connaître ce visage laid qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop charismatique pour être réellement laid. Le nez proéminant semblait rendre le visage plus mince qu'il ne l'était et pourtant tout semblait... harmonieux en quelque sorte. D'une façon laide, mais lui, il l'a trouvait seulement touchante. Severus Snape était une oeuvre d'art dans son genre.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Occlumensia_


	6. Le voeu

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

**RaR :**

Eileen19 : _Severus est THE être à se compliquer la vie coûte que coûte. Dans ma fiction, il ne sait plus reconnaître ce dont il a envie et ce dont il a besoin. Il mélange un peu tout et il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, ainsi. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. ^^_

Makie :_ Ron et Hermione sont les meilleurs amis d'Harry, pour moi, il fallait qu'il l'aide et soit efficace pour dégager le problème avec Severus (donc j'ai du les mettre au courant par rapport à l'identité de Stefan et puis comme ils sont les amis d'Harry, il me semblait justes qu'ils soient au courant ^^) et je pense qu'une vie avec Severus sera toujours une vie peuplé de bataille, un être compliqué est difficile à gérer et garder. _

**Note :**

_Je vous demande pardon pour cette absence ! Mon ordinateur s'est cassé, j'ai eu le lycée qui m'a accaparé, plus d'inspiration, mais je reviens en force !_

_J'ai créé un blog pour vous tenir plus rapidement et plus facilement au courant de mes avancés et de mes idées de fiction. Si cela vous intéresse, le lien est sur mon profil !_

**

* * *

**

**Faites un vœu Professeur**

**6.**

Harry s'arrêta au niveau de la Gargouille, il avait réussit à semer ses meilleurs amis et Severus, il avait dorénavant besoin de parler à Dumbledore. Tout le monde parlait du retour de Severus Snape et plus personne ne faisait attention à Stefan Sick. Le potionniste allait devoir faire son grand retour en tant que professeur et ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.

- Harry, entre mon enfant.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du sanctuaire du vénérable sorcier. Il sourit en voyant la robe peuplé de vif d'or qui voletait sur les épaules du vieil homme, descendant vers le dos, jusqu'à ses pieds et remontant jusqu'au col. La barbe argenté de la même couleur que les longs cheveux ondulés de Dumbledore, donnait à l'homme la sagesse que personne ne semblait pouvoir égaler. Les lunettes en demi-lune sur ce nez aquilin devaient surement cachés en elle les secrets de l'homme. Elles devaient lui donner le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits ou de regarder à travers les murs car ce sorcier à l'âge dépassant le centenaire savait tout sur tout.

- Quelque chose te tracasse. Est-ce à propos de Severus ?

Harry opina, hésitant à parler, anxieux de ce qu'il devrait faire, à quoi il devrait faire face. Ses propres sentiments semblaient instables et il ne savait que faire. Il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais il ignorait encore jusqu'à où pouvait aller cet amour qu'il considérait comme à sens unique.

- La rumeur du retour de Severus Snape est trop forte. Je pensais que si je faisais semblant de sortir avec Stefan, elle dépasserait la précédente et l'annulerait mais tout le monde est tellement obnubilé par le retour du professeur le plus détesté de cette école qu'ils se foutent du reste. Maintenant, tout le monde est certain que Severus est de retour et que je sors avec Stefan Sick ! Comment dois-je faire ? Imaginez ! Si ils apprennent que Stefan est Severus, ils vont savoir que je sors avec Severus ou ils croiront qu'il a usé de moi et de mon ignorance et …

- Où est le problème ?

Cette phrase stoppa net Harry qui baissa la tête. C'était une question tout à faire pertinente et Harry savait pourquoi. Il connaissait la réponse. Cela l'effrayait assez en réalité. Il leva sa tête avec courage avant de souffler la réponse.

- Je suis amoureux de Severus, ce que les autres pensent et disent, je m'en contre fiche ! Ma vie a toujours été une fête foraine pour curieux n'ayant aucun but dans la vie ! Je ne suis pas une attraction mais ma vie sera ainsi pour toujours. Je serais dans les livres d'histoire, le grand Sauveur du Monde Magique, le Survivant, celui qui a tué le Grand Mage Noir, Voldemort à l'âge d'un an ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose sans que tout soit analysé et contrôler. Alors je vais me faire plaisir, faire tout ce dont j'ai envie car ça ne changera rien au final. Mais Severus... Il a vécu des choses dont je ne peux même pas imaginé l'horreur. Il se fou de ce que les autres pense mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravis qu'on pense qu'il m'a manipulé et tout ce qui s'en suis.

- Ce n'est pas à la bonne personne que tu te confie. Cependant, Severus reprendra son poste dès cet après-midi, une annonce sera faites à l'heure du déjeuner. Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

Harry comprit que c'était fini. Qu'il devait sortir du bureau du Directeur. Il le remercia mais déclina sa proposition de sucrerie avant de dégringoler les marches, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Severus. Il grimaça, préférant ne pas le croiser avant longtemps. Son « petit ami officiel » lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres alors que des élèves passaient, se retournant pour les observer plus longtemps. Le Survivant prit Severus par la main, enlaçant leur doigt, avant de se diriger avec lui dans une pièce déserte pour parler.

Je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Tu vas devoir reprendre ton poste de professeur de potion dès cet après-midi. L'annonce que Stefan Sick est la même personne que Severus Snape sera faites à l'heure du midi.

Harry avait dit cela d'un coup, sans même respiré, baissant la tête, ses yeux lui piquant. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Severus allait le quitter – même si leur relation avait été plus fictive qu'autre chose.

- Bien.

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sans comprendre.

- Donc. Enfin... Je …

- Notre semblant de relation était là pour faire oublier mon retour. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Tout le monde saura que j'étais l'immonde personnage qui a profité du Survivant, tu vas bien gentiment opiner à leur parole. La chose est réglée.

Harry se figea Severus, ouvrant la bouche de stupeur. Severus savait qu'Harry l'aimait, alors pourquoi agir ainsi ? Harry lui posa la question, la voix troublée.

- Je ne voulais pas de cela. Je voulais une petite vie tranquille, un retour en tant qu'étudiant ici, sans de Potter, sans problème, complication, mais cet école ne semble pas vouloir m'offrir ce que je souhaitait.

- Elle vous l'a offert. Mais il semblerait que vous ne sachiez pas reconnaître vos désirs. Vous avez demandé de revenir en tant qu'étudiant ici, elle vous a offert cela. Vous n'avez pas demandé que je n'existe plus ou quelque chose comme cela, avouez ! Elle a obéit au voeu que vous avez formulé ! Alors changez le ! Allez y SEVERUS SNAPE ! Allez y ! Souhaitez qu'aucun Potter n'existe, qu'il n'y en ai jamais eu ! Faites en sortes que mon nom n'est jamais existé ! Vous seriez enfin heureux !

Severus regarda Harry, estomaqué que son élève soit aussi en colère. Il vit son étudiant ouvrit la porte de la salle avant qu'il sorte. Il rouvrit la porte une fois de plus, pour jeter, la haine se sentant dans sa voix :

- Faites un vœu Professeur, et pitié faites que je ne sois plus vivant pour le voir !

* * *

_Je sais c'est très court, mais je devais faire cette suite ainsi._

_La suivante sera beaucoup plus longue (comme les précédentes) à peu près._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Occlumensia._


	7. Draco Malfoy passe à l'attaque

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

**

* * *

**

**Faites un vœu Professeur**

**7.**

Severus marchait en direction de la Grande Salle. Il avait essayé d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande pour annuler son voeu mais plus rien y faisait. C'était dorénavant impossible. Il allait regarder la vérité en face. Il allait devoir enseigner en tant que celui qui était avant Stefan Sick. Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, ne regardant personne. Il voulut regarder l'étudiant qu'il s'était mis à aimer, mais il avait honte, honte de lui, de ce qu'il espérait redevenir. Il aimait Harry Potter, tellement ! Mais que faire ? Il devait ignorer le fait d'aimer le Survivant. Il irait bien mieux sans lui.

Dumbledore se leva, surplombant les quatre tables où festoyaient joyeusement les élèves. Le directeur attira l'attention de sa troupe en agitant sa cullière contre son verre. Un silence de plomb se fit entendre, là où il put s'exprimer. Il lança un regard entendu vers Severus qui se leva lui aussi. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il rejoignait la table des professeurs. Il s'asseya à la place qu'il occupait alors qu'il était adulte, sous les regards ébahis des étudiants.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire parvenir. Vous vous souvenez surement de la venue de l'élève Stefan Sick qui est apparu le jour même où notre cher professeur de Potion, Severus Snape a disparu ! Ce n'était guère un hasard ! Severus Snape n'a jamais quitté cette école, un enchantement lui a rendu sa jeunesse et je l'ai integré parmis vous. Maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant, Severus va pouvoir enseigner de nouveau malgré son âge extérieur de dix-sept ans, il est tout de même âge du double intérieurement.

Les élèves qui comprenaient enfin qui était Stefan le regarda. Le regard écarlate était fixé dans celui d'un jeune homme possédant deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Le rouge terne tira vers le marron puis le noir d'encre, la peau halé s'éclaircissa doucement alors que le nez s'élargissait et grandissait. Les cheveux bruns s'étirèrent avant d'atteindre la taille adéquat, jusqu'aux épaules de Severus. Un hoquet commun à la foule se fit entendre alors que dans les esprits l'horreur s'imprimait. Les Serpentards se maudissaient d'avoir pensé du mal de leur Directeur de maison en ayant honte qu'il ait été répartit à Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors pensaient aux horreurs qu'ils avaient dis à ` Stefan ´ sur leur professeur de potion. Les Poufsouffles comme les Serdaigles pensaient aux rêveries et fantasment qu'ils avaient eu en pensant à leur professeur. Puis les quatre maisons se souvinrent qu'Harry Potter et Stefan Sick sortaient ensembles et un frisson de dégout dévasta la salle.

Seuls quatre élèves n'avaient pas un air horrifié aux visages. Ron et Hermione, connaissant l'histoire, étaient juste peinés de la tournure des évènements. Harry était tellement triste de perdre la personne qu'il aimait, qu'il ne savait même plus où il était et ce qui se passait. Et enfin, Draco Malfoy qui avait les larmes aux yeux, essayant de cacher son état de tristesse du haut de son indifférence aristocratique. Quelqu'un ignorant comment le déchiffrer croirait qu'il affichait un air moqueur, mais au fond de lui, il pleurait. Il connaissait Severus par coeur, c'était son parrain. Et il savait le déchiffrer et il voyait dans ses yeux un douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçut et il pensait savoir d'où cela venait. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour rendre heureux son parrain, effacer pour toujours cette douleur.

Harry se leva, ne voulant plus voir ce spectacle, voir tout les yeux paniqués et pleins de pitié sur lui. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ignoraient ce qu'était Severus Snape. Si il était un pur salaud, il aurait vécu, il ne l'aurait jamais aimé mais Severus était plus que ça.

- Harry !

Le gryffondor se retourna vers Hermione qui le prit par le bras. Elle le dévisagea avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir quoi.

- Je ne veux pas en parler Miony.

- Qu'a t-il fait Harry ?

- Il ne veut pas de moi ! Il voulait bien jouer à ce bon jeu des petits amis pour éviter que tout le monde saches qu'il était Severus Snape ! Il ne voulait pas de Potter ! CAR JE NE SUIS QUE POTTER DANS SON ESPRIT ! JE SERAIS A JAMAIS SEULEMENT POTTER ! Car je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Potter. Car Harry est Potter. Car Harry n'est pas sans Potter. Car Potter est mon nom. Car mon père était Potter. Je serais à jamais Potter. Seulement Potter. Toujours Potter. Uniquement... Po...tter...

Draco Malfoy qui avait décidé de suivre Hermione pour pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait plus clairement avant de voir son parrain pour de plus ample explication. En réalité, il voulait aidé les deux idiots mais il ne voulait pas faire trop attendre son lycanthrope. Alors il avait suivit Hermione et maintenant il était stupéfié parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se doutant que Severus serait à l'heure qu'il est dans son appartement à tourner en rond, Draco courut jusqu'au cachot, dégringolant les marches avant de souffler de soulagement en arrivant devant les appartements de son parrain. Il ne frappa pas, connaissant le mot de passe.

« Potter »

Le serpent lui fit un clin d'oeil en le laissant passer. Draco s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce mot de passe ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié la douleur et la haine qu'il avait à l'encontre des Potter ou était-ce une attirence qu'il a toujours eu pour le dernier ou le premier Potter et quand se l'avouer, il en avait fait le gardien de sa demeure ?

- Draco ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne veux pas parler.

- Tu serais plus locace avec Mister Potter ?

Severus se raidit en entendant le nom de son étudiant, de celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait l'emprisonner avec lui. C'était son bonheur contre celui du Gryffondor. La seule chose était qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit Harry pleurer. Tout sauf ces gouttes salées ! Ses yeux émeraudes noyés de larmes, cette moue déformant ses lèvres, son coeur sombrait déjà en l'imaginant seulement, cette voix pleine de sanglots. C'était tellement dur de dire au revoir à la personne qu'on aime, pour son bonheur, son bien.

- Tu essayes de le protéger ou de TE protéger, parrain ?

- Cela ne te regarde vraiment pas Draco ! Va voir ton lycan.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Son parrain était son professeur, il lui avait enseigné en plus des potions la façon de se protéger en attaquant. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui, ainsi.

- Rem' va très bien. Merci. Mais j'ai vu Potter dans le pire des états ! J'aurais pu me moquer de lui, il était lamentable à pleurnicher dans les bras de Granger ! Si lamentable ! Tu l'aurais vu ? Il pleurait en te mettant tout sur le dos ! Mais il est évident que tout ce qu'il dit est faux. Tu serais si stupide si tu l'avais abandonné juste parce qu'il est un Potter !

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Potter ! Quel abrutit ! Je le quitte pour son bien ! Car il est mieux sans moi. Car il est un étudiant et que dans peu de temps je serais adulte ! Qu'il trouvera mieux que moi ! Qu'il se lassera de moi. Car je ne vaux rien. Car je suis un monstre qui a tué, qui a du sang sur les mains !

- Juste pour ça, souffla Draco en se regardant les ongles des mains.

- JUSTE CA ? Je suis un criminel !

Draco eut un sourire supérieur. Un criminel ? Un criminel qui aurait payé plus que ce qu'il devait. Il s'était vendu à la bonne cause, comment pouvait-il seulement penser qu'il était toujours un criminel ? Sa dette était largement payé. Il ne devait plus rien à personne, tout le monde, même le plus débile d'entre eux, l'avait compris ! Severus Snape était un homme bien. Un homme. Il avait donc sa partie de noirceur. Personne n'est blanc ni noir. Gris.

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu comprendras à quel point tu oses faire erreurs et à quel point tu blesses plus que tu ne répares en faisant cela. Severus Snape, vous me décevez énormément.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Draco sortit des appartements. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai enfin trouvé ma réponse. Le mot de passe est « Potter » car il est celui que tu aimes depuis le début.

Avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco était déjà parti. Laissant là le professeur qui tournait en rond, imaginant son Harry dans les bras d'Hermione, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le peu de coeur intracte qu'il lui restait se glaça et son regard redevint dur. Harry allait l'oublier. Ce n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse. Il serait le seul à souffrir pour l'éternité.

* * *

_J'ai eu envie de m'arrêter là mais j'ai promis une longue suite, si mes souvenirs sont bons ^^_

_

* * *

_

Harry suivait Hermione et Ron, une expression douloureuse inscrite dans chacuns de ses gestes et des traits de son visage. Il n'arrivait même plus à rester indifférent. Puis en entrant dans la salle de potion, toutes expressions et douleurs quitta son corps. Il restait vide. Il s'avança comme un automate, s'asseyant là où il y avait une place de libre, étrangement, à côté de Draco Malfoy, au premier rang. Harry ne lui adressa même pas un mot alors que le blond essayait de le faire réagir. Il usait d'insulte envers ses parents, mais rien ne donnait, Harry restait de marbre, comme sourd à toutes approches. Puis Severus entra par la porte qui séparait la salle de cours et ses appartements. Il avait sa blouse noir avec ses multiples boutons qui lui remontait jusqu'au haut du cou, où on pouvait à peine voir le blanc de la chemise qu'il devait porter dessous. On voyait distinctement sous sa blouse, le pantalon noir, son habil d'adulte, de professeur de potion, qu'il avait du remettre à sa taille. Sa voix à peine mué se fit entendre dans le silence troublé de la classe.

- Bien ! Voici la recette du jour ! Vous avez deux heures ! Comme habituellement, les ingrédients sont sur vos paillasses ou dans l'armoire. Le premier qui fera tomber quoi que ce soit, restera en tête à tête avec moi...

En voyant le regard calculateur de Draco sur Harry, Severus s'empressa de rajouter :

- Ou avec Rusard.

Draco grogna. Il aurait pu facilement faire en sorte que Potter fasse tomber une fiole, ainsi, il serait resté avec Severus. Et que pouvez t-il se passer en deux heures en compagnie de l'homme qu'on aimait ? Le blond fut assaillit par des pensées où flottait des miliers de Remus en tenu d'Adam. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

- Potter !

Aucune réaction. Draco se pencha vers Harry.

- Qui aimes-tu ? Stefan ou Severus ?

Harry sursauta, tombant du banc avant de se lever sous les regards inquiets des Gryffondors qui savaient leur prince mal en point et les rires hystériques des Serpentards. Severus intima le silence et Harry se tourna vers l'homme. Il s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Il se retourna vers les étudiants qui étaient soufflés par l'odace du Gryffondor. Il avait giflé SEVERUS SNAPE ! Le Survivant les regarda avec défi avant de dire, clairement, sans aucune hésitation :

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Stefan Sick ! J'ai toujours aimé Severus Snape. Et je savais qui il était.

Severus qui avait cru que le Survivant allait dire à tous qu'il ignorait parfaitement que Stefan était Severus pour ne pas se faire haïr de tous, pour qu'on le prenne en pitié... le professeur inspira alors qu'il ressentait des picotements dans ses membres. Maintenant, tout semblait être une évidence ! Il n'avait jamais ... son plus grand rêve n'était pas... son ... il se souvint d'une discution qu'il avait eu avec Lily Evans.

_- Sev, quel est ton plus grand souhait !_

_- Arrête donc ! Tu ne le sais pas ? Je croyais pourtant que tu savais tout de moi ! Je désire n'avoir jamais vu, entendu parler, imaginer, ne plus qu'il n'y ait un seul Potter sur cette maudite planète !_

_Sa meilleur amie le frappa au bras alors qu'elle touchait sa bague de fiançaille._

_- Ne dis pas d'ânerie ! Je suis certaine que je vais t'épater mais... je pense que ton plus grand souhait est qu'on puisse t'aimer pour ce que tu es, pour qui tu es ! Me trompais-je ?_

_- Si tu connais la réponse Lily, pourquoi m'avoir posé la question ?_

_La jeune femme eut un sourire énigmatique._

Est-ce que ce jour là Lily avait eu raison ? Est-ce que son plus grand souhait était-il d'être aimé ainsi ? Oui. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et il suivit les regards des étudiants, il se regarda et vit ... il conjura un miroir et vit son apparence adulte. Avec une joie parfaitement dissimulé, il annonça de sa voix doucereuse et grave que le cours était fini.

Alors qu'Harry allait sortir à son tour, il le retient, et s'avança vers lui.

- Vous êtes un élève impertinent, idiot qui ne connait pas les bonnes manières, au Q.I inférieur à la normale et au coeur plus gros que la Terre et au nom détestable ! Mais... je crois que tout cela fais Monsieur Potter que c'est pour toutes ses raisons là que... je souhaiterais essayé... qu'on entretienne une relation.

Harry ne sursauta même pas, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait comprit le voeu du Professeur et dans son fort intérieur, il voulait sauter de joie, mais plutôt que ça, il ouvrit la porte, la dépassa et alors qu'il allait la fermer, il annonça :

- Je crois que vous avez choisit le bon voeu Professeur et qu'il se réalise enfin.

* * *

_Cette fois c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Plus que l'épilogue et fiiiiini ! ^^_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Deux suites dans la même journée ! :O ^^_

_Occlumensia_


	8. Epilogue

**Bonjour**

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

**Rating :** _M._

**Résumé :** _Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette salle. Et elle lui avait pourris la vie en réalisant son plus grand souhait. Mais qui aurait put penser qu'il souhaitait revenir en temps qu'élève de Gryffondor ?_

**RaR :**

**Nirhya :**_ Tu es étudiante en lettres modernes et mon histoire te plait ? Je suis honorée ^^ J'espère que c'est pas si bourée de fautes. J'ai quelques problèmes niveau orthographe alors je corrige les fautes par Mozilla puis orthographe + grammaire avec BonPatron mais... il en reste toujours. Une que j'ai pas vu souligné... :x J'aime le « seulement » au lycée ! ^^ :P Je suis en effet relativement jeune (j'ai 16 ans dans 6 jours ! MOUAHAHAH) mais j'ai commencé avec ce genre d'histoire (et même rating ^^) à 13 ans ou 12 ans, je sais plus trop :P Donc avec un peu d'entrainement et des années de pratiques, je me suis amélioré et voici le résultat :) Je ne pouvais pas répondre à tes reviews en tant que chapitre 1 ou 2 alors je te fais hommage ici, au chapitre 8 ^^ J'espère que cette fin te plaira. Je t'embrasse fort et peut-être à une prochaine !_

**Makie :** _Ma chère Makiiiiiie ! Etrangement, la scène avec les étudiants et leur cheminement de pensées, c'est venu tout seul ^^ J'ai eu la main qui parcourait les touches sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit :P et tu as vu le résultat. En me relisant, j'ai trouvé le résultat satifaisant et plutôt amusant alors j'ai laissé ainsi ^^ Oui, Severus a pas été très sympathique avec Harry, mais il sait se rattraper ;) Enfin, lis bien cet épilogue ! J'espère qu'il te donnera envie de lire une autre fiction de mon cru ^^ Je t'embrasse bien fort, merci de m'avoir suivit jusque là !_

**Note :**

_Mon copain est a remercié ! Il n'est pas beau de la façon classique, (un peu comme Sevy en faite) et il a un aussi mauvais caractère :P cet épilogue a été inspiré de nos douces conversations xD et le portrait sur la beauté de Severus, d'une réflexion entre ma mère et moi-même. J'espère donc que vous allez apprécier ! _

_Je vous dis au revoir à tous et à toutes. Et A BIENTÔT !_

**

* * *

**

**Faites un vœu Professeur**

**Epilogue**

Harry inspira calmement avant de toquer. Son coeur battait à une allure folle alors qu'il entendait la voix mélodieuse et grave de Severus Snape. Il se mordit la lèvre, et entra, comme le lui ordonnait le professeur. Le Survivant laissa son regard se poser sur les meubles et les murs. Il secoua sa tête, voulant se vider l'esprit. Même si il avait fait d'immense progrès d'Occlumencie pendant la guerre, il se sentait si troublé, qu'il était certain qu'on pouvait lire dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Si simple. Trop facile. Il n'était plus rien.

- Pott... Harry !

Le jeune homme se figea. Il avait rêvé pendant longtemps d'entendre son nom prononcé de la voix grave de cet homme. Même si son homme en était redevenu un depuis trois mois, il ne s'y était pas encore totalement ré-habitué. Un homme, car Severus était de nouveau un homme, viril, intelligent, grand, musclé, protecteur, grognon, vieux. Il trouvait tout ces qualificatifs approprié à la description de son professeur, et le pire, était qu'il l'aimait pour toutes ses raisons. L'angle de ce nez, ces yeux sombres qui semblaient sortir tout droit de l'enfer, ses cheveux qui semblaient toujours sales, ce corps trop blanc... c'était juste parfait ! Il s'était peut-être habitué à cette laideur, mais il l'a trouvait juste belle, il le trouvait magnifique, adorable avec ce regard qui vous accusez des pires vices. Severus était son rêve éveillé, son espoir, sa difficulté, son malheur comme son bonheur.

- Harry. Quel que chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla de son introspection du corps de son professeur. Il leva un regard coupable vers Severus qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le regarder de ces yeux remplis de reproches, ceux qui faisait craquer le Survivant alors qu'il donnait aux autres l'envie de ne plus être pour y échapper.

- J'étais dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais.

- Tu ne fais pas cette tête là quand tu réfléchis.

- Je me demandais si... tu voudrais bien qu'on avance plus rapidement dans notre relation.

Severus qui avait accepté les petites sorties avec son élève à Pré-au-Lard mais avait toujours refusé les vistes au lit, comprenait ce que son cher compagnon voulait. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi, pourquoi il continuerait à s'y refuser. Trois mois que leur relation avait commencé, pourquoi continuer, pourquoi continuer à ignorer cette attirance physique qui le taraudait ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir envie. A part si tu te sens prêt.

Harry qui était prêt à sortir plusieurs arguments pour le convaincre, fut prit de cours. Il leva un sourcil à la manière de Malfoy -depuis que ce dernier avait contribué à la reformation de son couple, le petit brun et le blondinet passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, notamment pour parler de leur amour respectif, tout ceci résultant à ce que Draco prit quelques mimiques d'Harry et inversement.

- Oh pitié ! cria presque Harry. Ne me dis donc pas que c'est pour cela qu'on a toujours rien fait ! Tu étais là pendant ces trois mois durant où était tu dans un monde lointain et perdu au beau milieu du monde imaginaire ? A chaque fois qu'on « s'amusait » un peu, j'ai tout fais pour que ça se finisse au lit, et tu me demandes si je suis prêt ? Cela fait des semaines que je te dis qu'on peut le faire, et toi, TOI, tu ... RAH !

Severus leva un sourcil en dévisageant son compagnon. Avait-il raté un épisode quelque part ? Il lui semblait pourtant que l'étudiant était perturbé par le fait qu'il ne veuille pas être que « Mister-le-plus-beau-cul-de-l-année » alors pourquoi voulait-il une relation aussi rapidement ? Avait-il suffisamment confiance en Severus pour ne pas vouloir de lui qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ? Le professeur et potionniste ne comprenait plus. Il s'approcha du Gryffondor qui fulminait, le prenant par la taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ainsi, le Survivant ce la ferme un peu ! Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et Severus haïssait cela ! Il porta Harry jusqu'au lit, l'étendant parmis les draps, s'allongeant sur son corps, l'embrassant, se laissant déshabiller avec rage, déshabillant l'autre en retour. Les mains reprirent la place qu'elles s'étaient faites naturellement sur le corps de l'autre. Ils s'étaient déjà vu nus, prenant leur douche ensemble, jouant ainsi un peu, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais fais. Et Severus n'était pas certain qu'Harry ait compris le rôle qu'il souhaitait avoir. Doucement, il inversa les rôles pour mettre Harry sur son corps, écartant légèrement les cuisses pour faire comprendre au plus jeune, le besoin qu'il avait de se faire dominer.

Harry, qui avait d'abord été rageur, oubliant tout, s'était réveillé lorsqu'il était nu. Il avait eu soudainement peur que Severus lui demande d'être le dominé, ne souhaitant nullement d'être dans ce rôle, étrangement, il fut soulagé lorsque les rôles furent inversé et que le plus âgé écarlate les cuisses pour montré la docilité qu'il lui offrait. Même si Harry n'aurait jamais été le dominé de l'histoire, Severus avait eu peur que le brun ait peur de faire l'amour avec lui. Qui a dit que les dominants devaient être insensible à leur première fois ? C'était le même cadeau que celui qui était dominé. La même virginité.

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, sortant capote et lubrifiant. Il eut un sourire pervers en direction de Severus qui prit le préservatif entre ses doigts, le déroulant et l'installant sur la verge de son compagnon. Le petit brun embrassa doucement le second, lubrifiant ses doigts pour préparer avec lenteur le plus âgé. Il joua de ses doigts en Severus, souriant à chaque halètement de Severus. Cela l'excitait tellement qu'il cru qu'il allait venir sans même avoir été en son amour.

- Harr...y. Viens.

Le Survivant guida son sexe entre les jambes de Severus, il laissa son gland buter contre l'anus de Severus, puis, doucement, il l'entra dans le corps de son ainé. Avec une lenteur infini, il sentit la chair se tendre et se détendre face à l'intrusion, il étudiait le visage de Severus, se calant sur les grimaces et soupires. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, il était entièrement en Severus, il le sentait partout et seulement cela aurait pu le faire jouir. Il en avait mal, à force de se retenir. Trop de sensations, trop de plaisirs. Il attendit l'accord de Severus bougeant à son accord. Avec une lenteur inouïes, il fit un premier aller et retour, avant que ses gestes remplis de désirs et plaisirs ne deviennent saccadés et incontrôlable. Alors, les deux hommes hurlaient d'un plaisir sans fin.

Severus se sentait totalement remplis, son corps bougeait en cadence avec celui de Harry qui le dominait entièrement. Avec force son corps était secoué, les cris d'Harry le chamboulait et c'est dans une synchronisation parfaite que les deux hommes jouirent.

Repus, reposés, Harry et Severus se décolèrent, ils voulaient dormir, mais avant, ils allèrent se doucher, cajolant de caresses tendres le corps de l'autre. Epuisés, ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

- Harry, range moi cela !

- Oh, tu es pas drôôôôôleuh ! J'ai seulement envie de faire un voeu !

Severus grogna, alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Ils allaient être en retard ! A un mariage en plus ! Lui qui détestait se faire remarqué par fautes de retard, tout le monde allait les regarder, le reproche dansant dans leur regard.

- FINI !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel est ton voeu ?

- Il est que tout reste ainsi, pour toujours. Et puis j'ai remercié la salle sur demande, elle a été extra. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu connaître les joies de dominés au lit le bel appolon de mes cours de potion !

Severus ricana méchamment.

- Tu me domines peut-être au lit, mais certainement pas dans la vie ! Avance mauvaise troupe !

Harry sourit, quémandant un baiser. Il le reçut et annonça à la suite :

- Merci.

- De quoi, encore ?

- D'avoir fait ce voeu Professeur.

- Je ne suis pas ton professeur.

- Plus. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry Potter.

* * *

_Fiiiiniiiii !_

_Alors ? ^^_

_Occlumensia_


End file.
